


Taxi Driver

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [18]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Repost] [UDC!verse] Des vies en parallèle dans la normalité de notre monde. Des souffrances, des regrets, des espoirs. Peut-être. Pourquoi pas. La contemplation par un homme ordinaire d'existences qui ne sont pas si extraordinaires. <b>Ecrit par : Lilithiadam</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi Driver

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur** : Lilithiadam  
>  **Timeline** : Continuum UDC – Chapitre 7

Blanc. Un blanc vibrant sur lequel ricochaient les lueurs rouges des phares, où venaient s’étouffer les bruits de cette ville qui hurlait, comme toujours, mais qui pour une fois semblait digérer ses propres relents sonores au lieu de les recracher sauvagement sur les passants, comme on se vide.

En hiver à New York, les trottoirs étaient plus silencieux, pas moins cruels. L’infinie délicatesse d’un seul flocon se perdait, sitôt qu’il touchait terre, dans une masse immobile, homogène, presque organique au fur et à mesure que la neige s’entassait et prenait le dessus sur le bitume. Et tout cela fumait. Les volutes s’échappaient de ce bouillonnement pour venir se perdre dans l’air, toujours plus haut, toujours plus étouffants et comme animés d’une volonté propre de chasser l’air pur loin au-dessus de la ville. Vie après la mort. Haine des vivants. 

De tout ceci, Paul n’en voyait qu’un reflet déformé à travers le pare-brise sale, n’en percevait qu’un écho feutré qui n’essayait pas moins de pénétrer par toutes les ouvertures possibles dans l’habitacle. On entendait sans comprendre, les cris, les klaxons furieux, les courses affolées, et c’était presque pire.

Paul avait comme d’habitude pris son service à six heures, devant l’aéroport, après avoir fait démarrer, non sans quelques heurts, sa bécane à la compagnie. Il ne s’était même pas énervé après la troisième tentative, les yeux et l’esprit trop embués pour atteindre le concept même d’agacement. La faute à la boîte de clous. Et à Susan, aussi.

Il étouffa, sans faire beaucoup d’efforts, un bâillement. Les embouteillages étaient le seul endroit au monde où les pensées de tous, chauffeur et clients, convergeaient vers une seule idée : sortir de ce calvaire, vite. 

Les clients en question, d’ailleurs. Paul les avait à peine regardés, en les ramassant, pressés comme ils semblaient l’être et sous ce temps de chien. Il avait donc dérogé à la sacro-sainte règle des chauffeurs qui voulait qu’ils scrutent leurs clients sous toutes les coutures, jusqu’à pouvoir imaginer les moindres détails de leur vie, forcément sordide et érotique à l’occasion.

Là, Paul était servi : les deux louloutes sur le siège arrière étaient rien moins que belles. Pas jolies, ou excitantes, non, belles. A mille plombes, de, allez, une femme comme Susan, qu’on pouvait même pas dire mignonne. Il lui avait dit, oui, dans le temps. Trente-cinq ans et vingt kilos plus tôt. La blonde, très typée côte ouest, semblait malheureusement être, vu qu’ils étaient arrivés à l’aéroport ensemble, au grand costaud assis à sa droite, qui lui pour le coup était du genre banni des fantasmes de Paul. Au mieux de sa forme, il pouvait à peine se représenter avec le quart de la musculature et de la silhouette de ce crétin-là. Il y en avait pour qui c’était facile.

De toute façon, la plus impressionnante était de loin la brune à côté. Encore que brune n’était pas le mot, tant ses longs cheveux paraissaient n’être que pur reflet, à force de noirceur. Comme un prisme, elle semblait aspirer toutes les couleurs alentour pour les faire rejaillir dans sa chevelure. Noire et lumineuse, c’était typiquement la femme sur laquelle tous se retournaient, et que tous regardaient disparaître, une minute fascinés, l’air se figeant pour laisser la beauté traverser votre vie. S’évaporer. 

« J’exige de savoir ce qui se passe ! Je viens de passer cinq heures dans un avion à me torturer l’esprit sans trouver la moindre réponse. Alors, crachez le morceau ! »

Ouais, cette beauté-là avait l’air tout ce qu’il y a de plus réelle. Et de plus emmerdante aussi.

Emmerdante peut-être, n’empêche que tout homme se serait damné pour l’avoir à lui, ne serait-ce qu’une heure. Paul se dit qu’en fait, tous les hommes passaient comme des cons toute leur vie à espérer une femme comme ça, et qu’à défaut d’en trouver, ils en mariaient des comme Susan. Des qui renversaient des boîtes entières de clous à trois heures du matin. Qu’est-ce qu’une femme peut trouver à faire en pleine nuit avec une boîte à clous, ça on se le demandait. 

« J’ai l’impression d’être une gamine à qui personne… »

En tout cas, pour tout laisser sagement par terre pour que lui, vanné et prêt à partir, soit sûr de s’en prendre un dans le pied, elle était très forte. C’est quoi qu’elle lui avait sorti au fait ? Ah oui, qu’elle voulait « réparer le paravent ». Pour Lucy, quand elle allait passer. Il lui aurait ri au nez : Lucy, ça faisait trente-six fois qu’elle s’enfuyait de chez son soûlard de mari pour se réfugier chez ses vieux, les mêmes vieux à qui elle avait clamé que sa vie allait enfin commencer, vingt ans plus tôt, un diplôme du secondaire en poche et un bébé dans le tiroir. Et les trente-six fois précédentes, elle avait très bien fait sans paravent. De toute façon, elle restait jamais, juste le temps que l’autre se ramène pour bramer à leur porte. Et lui, un clou dans le pied. 

« …Ce petit jeu a assez duré, non ? »

Par réflexe, Paul se sortit momentanément la tête de ses histoires de clous, conscient qu’un drame allait peut-être se nouer sous ses yeux, à voir la tête des deux autres à l’injonction de la belle emmerdeuse.

Des drames, il s’en était noués dans son taxi. Ruptures retentissantes, adultères et flirts montés en épingle, grossesses vraies ou inventées, il en avait vu passer, c’est sûr. Une fois, il avait même eu une crise cardiaque dans son taxi, en plein bouchon, d’un vieux de soixante-quinze ans que sa femme venait de plaquer par téléphone pour se faire vieille vedette à Hollywood. C’était son top jusque-là, une course qui se plaçait dans le top cinq de toute sa compagnie et que lui enviaient ses poteaux.

Là, ça avait l’air grave. Peut-être pas de quoi surpasser le vieux à la crise cardiaque, mais bien quand même. Et puis, la fille était belle.

Paul attendit, comme elle, priant très fort pour une sombre histoire de mère de la belle fille qui se serait fait la malle avec un gigolo, le crétin musclé par exemple. 

« Rachel… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…Saga est malade. Il est atteint d’un cancer, a priori à un stade avancé. Il n’a rien dit à personne, Aiolia l’a découvert par hasard. Rachel… Rachel ? »

Ah ben merde. Ce n’était pas tant l’annonce, terrible mais formée par des mots compréhensibles, que l’expression de la belle fille, qui avait forcé Paul à bloquer son souffle. Le superbe visage s’était fermé, comme envolé vers une dimension lointaine, inaccessible à toute description, à tout intelligible.

Autour de Paul, les lumières semblèrent s’épaissir. Le vacarme s’éloigna, devient rythme, puis musique. Autour de la belle fille, il y eut comme un vide d’air, sans que Paul puisse se l’expliquer. Il était asthmatique depuis vingt ans, il savait ce que c’était que de ne plus trouver l’air, nulle part. 

« Tu ne m’as rien dit. »

L’air revint. Les esprits de Paul aussi. Il était déçu : malgré le prénom étrange, il n’avait pas eu de mal, au regard de la belle fille à identifier ce Saga comme un mec. SON mec. Si la beauté, si l’éternelle passante était elle aussi à quelqu’un, à quoi ça servait à des types comme lui d’épouser des Susan ? Et puis, il y avait un type, quelque part sur Terre, qui AVAIT cette fille-là. Au défi de toute logique. Il eut un reniflement : un crétin musclé de plus. Il y en avait pour qui c’était facile. 

Paul sursauta. Au milieu du silence le plus parfait, la belle fille avait bondi.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Parle ! »

L’autre, la blonde, le poignet tordu dans une prise d’acier, répondit des mots qui semblèrent rebondir sur la brune. Mais des deux, c’était elle qui paraissait se briser sur elle-même à mesure qu’elle resserrait sa main, ses traits fins se cassant, ses membres perdant de leur vigueur pour n’être plus qu’un jeu d’allumettes répandues autour de son corps.

Paul fut à deux doigts d’intervenir, il ne voulait pas de ça dans son taxi. Dans sa bécane, il était le maître, et là, au milieu du blanc tentaculaire visiblement décidé à les absorber tous ensemble, dans cet espace minuscule qui se rétrécissait sur lui-même de seconde en seconde, l’onde de souffrance qui se dégageait de cette étrangère lui donnait envie de tout foutre dehors. Rien que pour pouvoir de nouveau penser, respirer, continuer à vivre. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. 

Le crétin fut plus rapide que lui. Saisissant la belle fille à la gorge, il planta ses yeux en face des siens.

« Arrête maintenant, ou je vais être dans l’obligation de te faire vraiment mal…Je comprends ta douleur, mais nous n’y sommes pour rien. »

C’était vrai, se dit Paul. Pas seulement pour la maladie, mais pour le reste. La vie des autres qui part en lambeaux, c’était juste la vie. Pas plus que lui, il ne savait ce qui était passé par la tête de Lucy avec son soûlard, par celle de Susan avec ses clous, et par celle de tout l’univers qui tournait autour de lui et qui ne le rendait responsable de rien, vu qu’il ne l’était pas. Eh oui, il voyait que Lucy, ça n’allait pas. Que Susan, elle aurait pu être plus heureuse avec lui. Que lui aussi, il aurait pu être plus heureux avec elle. Avec lui. 

La belle fille fit jouer les derniers ressorts de ses muscles, ce qui la projeta violemment contre le dossier.

« Tu comprends ma douleur ? Tu dis que tu _comprends_ ma douleur ?! Vous m’annoncez que Saga est gravement malade et tu oses… »

Les deux autres avaient l’air de tout, sauf d’oser. Ils avaient, tous deux, le même regard que Lucy, en moins rougi, lorsque tête basse elle venait cogner à leur porte. Le même que Susan, lorsque répondant à une prière muette, elle fermait la porte derrière leur fille.

La belle fille se détourna et se colla à la fenêtre. Les hoquets, puis les sanglots. Paul serra ses doigts autour du volant, comme pour s’assurer qu’il était toujours là. 

Il n’y eut plus de mots. La neige tombait, drue, sur cette ville qui refusait de se laisser avaler. Ça faisait longtemps que tous avaient oublié le bruit de la vie qui cognait aux vitres. Là, derrière lui, la belle fille achevait de se désintégrer, son corps ne retenant plus la lumière, insensible aux sons, sublime oasis de solitude au cœur du cœur du monde.

Paul avait fini par mettre la radio. La sonate au clair de lune s’élevait, presque trop pure, presque. La fille, il ne la regardait plus, il la devinait et cela lui suffisait. Lui suffisait pour sentir cet être, qui parce qu’un autre être sur terre était en train de disparaître, commençait sous ses yeux à en mourir.

 

* * *

 

 Quand Paul gara le taxi à sa compagnie, la ville n’était plus qu’une tache immaculée brillant sous le ciel noir. Il croisa ses collègues quand il rangeait sa casquette, mais n’accepta pas de les suivre pour le traditionnel pot. Il n’avait rien à leur dire. 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, son regard accrocha Lucy, qui avait commencé à préparer le repas aux côtés de sa mère. Timidement, elle tenta un pauvre sourire, pour s’excuser à nouveau de sa présence. Paul se dirigea vers elles, ces deux femmes ni belles, ni laides, ni quoi que ce fût, qui néanmoins étaient là, et qui n’attendaient rien de lui. Pourquoi leur aurait-il donné quoi ce soit alors ?

Dans la cour, la voix alcoolisée se mit à gueuler. Lucy regarda la fenêtre, regarda la tomate qu’elle tenait, ses doigts enduits de pulpe rouge. Elle se dirigea vers son sac, sans un mot.

Paul, lui, regarda ses pieds. Regarda la fenêtre. Puis il vit Lucy, et il vit Susan. Il lui sembla qu’il ne les avait plus vues depuis vingt ans. Elles étaient là.

Courant à la fenêtre, il l’ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un courant d’air glacé. Retourne d’où tu viens. Lucy, elle ne veut plus te voir. Elle reste ici. C’est ça, essaie. Je m’en fous, va où tu veux. Lucy, elle reste ici.

Une fenêtre qui claque, un homme qui se retourne, deux femmes figées sur place.

Des regards, des bras ballants autour de la pièce. Puis des mains qui se cherchent et s’accrochent. Et trois étrangers qui choient au sol dans une même embrassade. 

Les femmes sont tombées, l’homme est tombé aussi. La nuit tombe à son tour, et la lune éclaire la nuit.

 


End file.
